


You never fail to remind me so

by reqinodactyl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reqinodactyl/pseuds/reqinodactyl
Summary: Domestic fluff
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You never fail to remind me so

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt that I can’t find anymore, but it’s basically just an unexpected marriage proposal from both sides 😅
> 
> I wrote this in like thirty minutes, so, please be nice! Plus, I’ve had writer’s block for so long and this is the first fic I’ve written in two months or more.
> 
> Anyways, kudos are appreciated! Have nice day!

They were in their room preparing for a night out with the students—their kids—it did not necessarily mean that they‘re celebrating over something, they simply wanted to enjoy a night out with their family, not by blood, but family nonetheless.

Erik was sitting at their bedside table, his hands inside his pockets, as his eyes danced around with Charles’ fussing frame, who was wondering what he should be wearing. It amused Erik to no end how Charles cares deeply for what he looks despite just dining with people he knew and trusted. 

“You need not fuss over things like this, Charles, we‘re dining with family, you don’t need to impress anyone. Besides, you look good in anything,” he paused for the thrill of it before adding. “or nothing,” he finished, a sly smirk flirting at the corner of his lips as Charles turned into a stuttering mess, his face turning red along with it.

It took a while and, honestly, erik wasn’t at all surprised that it took Charles a certain time before coming up with a retort, though silly it was, “You’re insufferable, you bloody idiot,” he said with mock disdain, the fondness in his voice ruining it entirely.

Erik was about to reply but Charles beat him to it. “Besides, Erik, I always have to look my best. These children look up to me, to us, that it feels quite wrong to just haphazardly put on clothes...,” Erik didn’t hear the words anymore after that, his ears solely focusing on Charles’ voice.

Erik always deemed it impossible to be able to hear a person’s voice so vividly yet not hear what they’re saying at all but, then again, Erik lacked faith in a lot of things. This was just one of the few things he found relieving to be true.

He focused his eyes on Charles, his words a blur as Erik only hears the intonations and melody of his voice. As he watched Charles choose between the color of blue and purple, he did not quite know what it was, but he felt a surge of warmth spread so rapidly from his chest down to his toes.

He felt an immense fondness for the man in front of him, as he fiddles with the cuffs of the shirts he was looking at, and he had no idea where it came from. He didn’t bother to tamper it down either.

It was then at that time did Erik realize that that warmth was solely because of Charles. He did not need to find specific reasons because he knew it was always for, because, and about Charles.

And as Charles continued his mindless rant about his clothing, Erik spoke aloud.

“Marry me,” he said, breathless; fondness and adoration and love enveloping his entire being that he was sure Charles could see the wisps of it in his eyes.

The words leave Charles, once again, at a loss for words as he looked back at Erik. He opened his mouth and closed them repeatedly as he tried to grasp words to say. “What?,” he asked after a time, breathless, still.

“Marry me,” Erik repeated without hesitation. He stood up from where he was half-sitting down and walked towards the telepath. He grabbed the coat hanger from Charles’ fingers, set them aside and cupped Charles’ face with his large palms.

“How endearing is it that i could hold the whole world in my hands?”, he projected to charles and he took delight in the way the other’s face turned red. Still so desperately shy despite the years they’ve been together.

“Marry me, Charles,” Erik repeated despite not being asked again. He ran his thumb below Charles’ eyes and gave his forehead a brief kiss. “I know you wish to ask where the words came from, as I know that you sense that I did not expect it, too,” he took a breath and kissed both of Charles’ eyeslids before continuing. “but i dont have a reason except it being you. You are home, you are warmth, and you are my safety. You are everything to me and that is all the reason I have for you,” he stopped again to press a kiss to Charles’ nose. “and i have no ring, but i do mean what i am saying; marry me, Charles Xavier,” he finished and carefully lowered his lips to hover above Charles’, waiting for an answer.

It turns out he did not need to wait for long.

“Yes,” Charles whispered in response before reaching up that short distance for their lips to finally meet.

It was a sweet slow dance of lips, just like their relationship all these years, slow and yearning, still, despite many kisses shared already between them.

They kissed like it was always a new thing for them, like they haven’t done it before, yet it made it all the more endearing, all the more perfect.

The need for air drived erik to pull away first despite not wanting to, he raked his eyes over Charles’ kiss swollen lips up to his reddened cheek until he reached the other’s eyes that was just recovering, and barely so, at the kiss they shared.

“I love you,” Erik whispered as he pressed his forehead to charles’, his hand parting from his face to let his knuckles brush tenderly at the telepath’s cheeks. “I love you so much that I’m afraid words are lacking in order to describe it,” he added as he pressed a gentle peck above Charles’ lips.

“I don’t need words to know that you love me so,” Charles whispered in response, his hands clutching tightly at the back of Erik’s shirt. “I feel it with every breath I take and you never fail to remind me of it”

“As I will, always, for as long as I live,” he retorted as he walked Charles back onto their bed.

The children could wait, and so could dinner.


End file.
